Summer Love
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Umi and Clef are getting married! My 1st rayearth fic. fuuferio and umiclef. R&R folks! Complete! Stay tuned for the Sequel!
1. Default Chapter

Summer Love  
  
Written by: Sakura Solo  
  
Me: Okay, this is my first Rayearth fic! Pairings are Umi/Clef and Fuu/Ferio. Any questions?  
  
Toki: Is this gonna follow the same pattern seen in 'A Wintertime Romance"?  
  
San: Not exactly. It will be 3 chapters, but different things will happen.  
  
Toki: n___n : Okay, Ms. Solo does not own Rayearth or Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Chapter 1: A Wedding to Remember.  
  
It was a late spring morning on Cephiro. The blue sky was a brilliant shade of turquoise as the birds sang, and in the Forest of Silence, today was extra special. Umi and Mage Clef were getting married. So far, everything was being set up by some townsfolk from Bently, while Ferio was giving Clef some advice, and Fuu and Presea were helping Umi get ready.  
  
"Well, Ms. Umi, today is your wedding," Fuu commented while Umi twirled in her wedding dress. It was a lovely shade of cerulean, low-cut, and ultra- stylish. Presea nodded: "I am so happy for you both. By the way, where is Nasuki?" Nasuki was Fuu and Ferio's 14 month old daughter, who looked exactly like a chibi version of Fuu. Fuu smiled, "She's asleep, and Mokona is keeping her company." The girls giggled, and continued to work on Umi.  
  
Meanwhile, Ferio was consoling a nervous Clef. "Calm down, you'll be fine. The first night is. well. passionate, but give it nine months, and you're a dad!" Clef groaned, "Not that! Not now at least. When is Hikaru gonna get here?" "Any minute," was Ferio's reply.  
  
Meanwhile, a large bird landed outside Presea's house, and Princess Hikaru, the Pillar of Cephiro, walked in. "Hey guys! Are we ready?" Umi glomped her best friend and smiled, "I sure am."  
  
As soon as everyone was ready, the townsfolk took their places in the pews that had been set up in the front yard, while Nasuki and Mokona sat up front. Finally, Fuu and Ferio walked down towards the altar, while Umi followed, and stood next to Clef, who just blushed.  
  
"We are gathered here today, for the union of these two people in holy matrimony. Do you, Mage Clef, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?" Hikaru asked Clef. Smiling sweetly at Umi, Clef said, "I do," and placed her wedding band on her finger. Hikaru turned to Umi, "Do you Umi, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, 'til death do you part?" "I do," Umi said, and placed a wedding band on Clef's finger.  
  
Hikaru said to the audience, "If there is anyone here, who does not wish for these to be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything, and Hikaru smiled and announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Clef didn't need any longer. He took Umi into his arm and kissed passionately, while running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Later that night, Umi fell asleep in Clef's arms after a passionate night.  
  
Me: Chapter 2 will be up tomarrow! 


	2. Clef's Little Girl

Summer Love: Chapter 2  
  
Clef's Little Girl  
  
Me: Here is Chapter 2!  
  
Toki: Ms. Solo does not own Rayearth or Tenchi. However, she does own Nasuki.  
  
San: Read and review!  
  
After a long and romantic honeymoon touring Autozam's ancient wonders, Umi and Clef set up house in a mansion not to far from Fuu and Ferio. All seemed to be going well, but after a month, Umi was staying up all night in the bathroom. That morning, Umi was reading a book when she fainted. "Umi! Are you okay, "Clef asked worriedly as he held Umi in his arms. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He gave her a look, and said firmly, "You're staying in bed to rest. I'm going to get Fuu." With that, he ran out the door.  
  
At Fuu and Ferio's house, Ferio was out visiting Presea, while Fuu was bathing Nasuki. Clef ran in, "Hey, Fuu, can I ask you for a favor? Umi has been acting weird lately." Fuu smiled, and said, "I'll come over, if you don't mind keeping an eye on Nasuki." Clef smiled at the toddler, "Don't mind at all."  
  
After leaving a note for Ferio, Fuu, Clef and Nasuki went back to Umi and Clef's house. While Clef tended to Nasuki, Fuu checked on Umi. "How are you, Umi?" Umi smiled, "I'm fine, but my stomach hurts, and I can't eat anything. What's wrong with me? Fuu smiled, "How long have you been feeling like this?" "For about a month. When are you gonna diagnose me," Umi demanded. Fuu grinned, "I had better bring Clef in." She left to retrieve the master mage.  
  
Meanwhile, Clef was holding Nasuki, who was fast asleep. Upon seeing Fuu, he asked, "Is Umi going to be all right?" Fuu smiled, "See for yourself." Handing the sleeping the sleeping toddler to her mother, Clef embraced Umi and kissed her. Fuu smiled, "I have good news. You're going to be parents!" Both blushed, and Clef commented, "Looks like we're going to have to decide on some names." Umi smiled, "When am I due?" Fuu nodded, "Around February 12, two weeks after Nasuki's second birthday." Umi started to cry for joy, and Clef held her close.  
  
The next eight months passed quickly. Presea announced that she would act as midwife, while Hikaru and Fuu started buying toys for the baby, and Ferio made a handsome oak cradle for the coming baby. Of course, Umi and Clef were excited.  
  
As Umi got closer to her due date, Hikaru moved in to help out. On February 12, everyone was eating dinner, when Umi's water broke! Clef and Presea helped her to their bedroom, while Hikaru, Fuu, Nasuki, Mokona, and Ferio waited in the den for news. The hours passed, and Umi was getting through her labor. Around sunup, the end was in sight. "Okay, Umi one more push. Almost. Got it! It's a girl!" Presea handed the crying infant to Umi. The lilttle girl had blue hair like Umi, but had lavender eyes like her father. Umi cuddled her, and kissed her forehead: "Hi there, I'm your mommy." Clef stroked his daughter's cheek, "Hi, I'm your daddy." Umi looked up at Clef, "What are we going to name her?" "How about Sasami? It was my mother's name, " Clef commented. Umi smiled at the infant, "Hello, Sasami." Sasami cried, and Umi nursed her, while Clef sat down, and held Umi in his arms.  
  
Presea told everyone the good news, and they all rushed in to see her. After a while, the gang left, while Presea and Mokona stayed behind to cook dinner. Umi was sleeping, while Clef cuddled Sasami. "You're my little girl, and when you're older, I'll teach you magic, like I taught your mom." Sasami cooed, and Umi called, "Bonding?" Clef stood up and smiled, "Shouldn't you be resting?" She smiled, and took Sasami: "I love you." Clef pulled her close and kissed her: "I love you too."  
  
Me: That's it.  
  
Toki: Aw. Too bad.  
  
San: Don't worry. There will be a sequel soon! Enjoy! 


End file.
